Special gifts
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Menjadi tamu di Weekly idol kali ini justru jadi bencana buat Jung Taekwoon. Usai dibully habis habisan oleh MC , dia harus membujuk sang kekasih yang cemburu . LeoN vixx
1. Chapter 1

Mobil mereka telah sampai di parkiran dorm. Sang leader tampak keluar duluan Dari van disusul member lain. Melirik jam Dan melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke lift Tampa memperdulikan member lain dibelakang.

VIXX. Baru saja comeback dengan full album bertittle chained up. Seperti biasa saat comeback maka kegiatan mereka akan full Dari pagi kemalam. Photoshoot untuk produk, photoshoot untuk majalah, mengisi acara acara offair, maupun on air , fansign dengan starlight Dan kegiatan tak terduga lainnya. Yaah sangat sibuk.

01.15 KST mereka sampai di dorm, setelah menghabiskan seharian untuk fansign Dan beberapa kegiatan off air. Sang leader mungkin sudah sampai didalam dorm mereka duluan, sedangkan sang member lain masih mematung melihat tingkah aneh sang hyung. Biasanya eomma mereka itu akan begitu cerewet menngingatkan member lain ataupun membantu sang maknae yang kadang suka tertidur di van. Tapi saat INI, jangankan membantu sang maknae berjalan, mengatakan 'duluan saja'pun tidak.

Mereka saling melirik. Dan kemudian menatap sang appa curiga. Yaa namja yang mereka anggap appa .

"Wae?" Ucap Leo merasa diintimidasi

"Hyung apa kau melakukan kesalahan?"

Wajah Leo masih terlihat datar

"Aiiisshh hyuung~ aku tidak mau sampai terjadi APA APA dengan eomma...aku mau senyum eomma balik lagi besok!" Ucap sang maknae Dan berlalu pergi diikuti member lain.

Sesampainya didalam dorm.

.

Bukankah N didalam? Kenapa lampu masih dimatikan? Apakah N sengaja? Atau lupa?

Ravi kedapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Sang maknae menuju sofa Dan merebahkan badannya, ken kekamar Mandi, sedangkan hongbin yang tadinya ingin ke kamar menjadi batal Karena dilihatnya kamar gelap sedangkan hakyeon Ada didalamnya. Biasanya hyungnya itu sanat takut gelap. Dia selalu mrnghidupkan lampu jika sendirian. Aneh.

"Err hyung sepertinya memang Ada yang aneh..." Ucapnya kepada Leo yang menatapnya aneh

"..."

*Ada apa binie?" Tanya ken yang keluar Dari kamar Mandi

"N hyung... Dia tidur dengan mematikan lampu...padahal dia sendiri ... Aneh..tidak biasanya... Kau tau sendiri hyung..dia takut gelap..."

"Benarkah?" Ucap ken dengan suara tertahan

Hongbin hanya bisa mengangguk

"Dari sejak sore n hung memang sedikit berbeda...bahkan saat fansign tadi juga jarang terlihat senyum... Mungkin dia Saki" Ravi muncul Dari dapur dengan sebotol air ditangannya.

"Eomma tidak sakit... Eomma hanya sedang kesal dengan 'seekor singa' " ucap maknae yang sepertinya tidur disofa, tapi ikut menanggapi

Mereka sailing lirik, kemudian menatap Leo.

"Tsk.." Yang dilirik hanya berdecak

Leo pun berjalan menuju kamar. Sebelum tangannya meriah pintu, dia menatap dongsaeng nya dengan wajah superdatar lalu berkata

"Malam ini kalian tidur diluar"

Leo menyalakan lampu kamar. Dapat dilihatnya leader mereka tidur Dengan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat jika orang yang sangat disayanginya itu belum mengganti baju atau sekedar mencuci muka. Yaa Leo Dan n adalah sepasang kekasih jika kalian ingin tahu. Mereka memutuskan menjadi sapasang kekasih. Saat mereka mulai debut. Tapi tentu saja ini masih rahasia sesama member.

Leo membuka jaketnya lalu menggantungnya. Dia pun menuju sang kekasih.

Dia hanya menatap gumpalan selimut berisi orang itu. Kemudian dia ikut berbaring menyamping sambil terus menatap berharap orang dalam selimut itu keluar.

Krik krik krik

Hening.

Akhirnya Leo pun berusaha membuka selimut.

Namun n menahan agar selimutnya tidak dibuka.

"Cckk.." Leo hanya berdecak

Sedikit Lucu karena Ada mereka jadi sailing tarik menarik.

"Yaaahh..." Ucapnya kesal Karena Tiba tiba n malah berbalik memunggunginya.

Tapi itu justru memudahkan Leo, diapun kembali mendekati n Dan memluknya erat. Kepalanya dicoba ditelusupkan keleher n. Sesekali ditiupnya membuat sang pemikik sedikit menggelinjang.

"Ada APA denganmu hmm?"

"..."

"Katakan..."

Masih diam.

"Apa kau marah? Ahh... Atau kau cemburu?"

N malah bereaksi ingin melepaskan pelukan Leo, tapi Leo malah mencoba menahan pelukannya Dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baby~"ucap Leo lembut yang pastinya tidak akan pernah kalian lihat dimanapun. Karena dia berlaku seperti ITU hanya didepan sang kekasih tercinta. Bermimpi saja kalian.

Masih juga hening

"Cha hakyeon" ucap Leo

Jika sudah mengucapkan nama lengkap, itu artinya dia sudah kesal.

Akhirnya keluarlah kepala Dari selimut itu Dan berbalik menatap orang yang daritadi mengusiknya.

Leo justru kaget melihat kondisi sang kekasih.

Matanya mwerah berair, sedari tadi menahan agar tidak menangis, bibirnya juga sedikit membengkak krn dia menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya.

"Wae?" Ucapnya

Leopun luluh, diusapnya bibir sang kekasih dengan tangannya. Dia justru gemas dengan bibir lancip itu. Biasanya bibir itu akan merah Dan membengkak hanya jika dia menciumnya, ahh shit kenapa justru memikirkan itu. Sepertinya Ada yang membangunkan'little' leo.

"..."

"Hiks..."

Tidak tahan lagi akhirnyapun air Mata mengalir dipipi n.

Leo pun memeluknya, Dan mengelus punggung sang kekasih.

5 menit berlalu. Akhirnya isakannyanya berhenti.

"APA kau cemburu?" Mulai Leo Karena dialogue merasa n Sudah tenang.

N pun kembali teringat dankembali berbalik memunggungi sang kekasih.

"Urus saja dongsaeng mu itu... Dangsaeng yang satu pemikiran denganmu...dongsaeng evil mu ITU... Katakan padanya terus saja mengatai Ku pabo..ahhh kalian jugs sangat kompak mengataiku pabo...hike"

Aaahhh... Jadi itu yang menjadi masalah oleh kekasih manisnya INI. Tiba-tiba senyum evil muncul diwajah datar jung taekwoon. Dia kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang kekasih.

"Hiks...hiks"

N merasa Ada yang melingkari pinggulnya. Tangan yang tiba -tiba menelusup kedalam bajuanya. Mengelus permukaan datar perutnya. N setengah mati menahan desahannya. Menggigit bibirnya. Jangan sampai dia lengah. Ingat dialogue sedang marah dengan kekasih nya ini.

Leo semakin jahil, semakin mengelus lembut perut n. Dia sagat paham bagaimana Cara menjinakkan kekasih manisnya INI. Leo sengaja meniu telinga N, semakin membuat N ingin mencincangnya.

"Yaaakkkk... APA yang kau lakukan... Pergiii..." N bangkit duduk sambil menatap Leo dengan Marah, tapi menurut Leo justru wajah ITU seperti mengundang Leo untuk menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Ck.. Mungkin hongbin benar... Kau itu pabo" ucap Leo

N kembali menangis. Tega sekali kekasihnya INI memgatainya. APA Leo sudah tidak mencintainya? APA Leo berpaling darinya? A..a...appakah benar dugaannya selama ini?Leo menyukai hongbin? Ya Tuhan..

"Hentikan pemikiranmu yang mengira aku menyukai hongbin"

'Hah? Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku' baton N

Ctak .. Leo memberikan jitakan dikening Kekasihnya INI. Menyadarkan N Dari lamunannya.

"Yaaakk sakit tauu... Kenapa kau tega sekali Jung taekwoon...aku tau kau sebenarnya tidak mencintaiku kan? Kau hanya kasihan hanya meppffhhhhh...mmhhhh"

Tidak tahan lagi akhirnya Leo membungkam bibir sang kekasih dengan bibirnya. N yang tiba-tiba diserang tidak mampu menghindar. Apalagi tenaganya yang Sudan habits, krn kegiatan full hari INI. Diapun pasrah saat Leo mulai melancarkan aksinya.

5 menit ciuman panas itu berlangsung. Tubuh mereka Sudah sailing menindih. N pasrah dibawah kungkungan Leo. N memukul mukul Dada Leo memberi kode kalau dia sesak Dan hampir tak bernafas.

"Aaahhh...mmmhh..."

Leo tidak tinggal diam, dialihkan ciumannya ke leher mulus sang kekasih. Seolah tidal mau memberi waktu istirahat untuk kekasihnya.

Tangannya sudah menjalar kemana mana. Membuka kaos sangkekasihlalu kemudian berusaha melepaskan celananya.

Hingga Tanpa sadar n sudah naked tanpa satu helai benangpun ditubuhnya. Leo melepas cumbuannya Dan bangkit dengan N masih dibawahnya. Ditatapnya sang kekasih yang terlihat mengambil nafas banyak banyak. Mungkin n belum sadar kalau dirinya sudah tidak berpakaian. Kondisi n Semakin mmbangunkan libido tidak sabar diapun melepaskan semua Kain ditubuhnya. Dan kembali menerkam mangsanya.

*****skip****

"Eeeenngghhh...hah hah hah" N meraup nafas banyak banyan pasca pelepasan Dari orang yang berada diatasnya. Sunggu luar biasa permainan Dari sang kekasih. Entah kenapa dirinya selalu pasrah jika sudah Leo mengambil alih 'dirinya'. Dia sama sekali tidal berdaya menolak ajakan bercinta sang Kewaskum, bagaimana mau menolak jika selalu nikmat begini. Uugghhh pasti pipi nya memerah sekarang.

Leo masih menetralkan nafasnya diatas Dada N. Liar biasa, selalu nikmat bercinta dengan sang kekasih. Padahal mereka cukup sering bercinta, tapi rasanya selalu luar biasa. N selalu mampu meningkatkan libido seorang Jung taekwoon. Inilah salah satu hal kenapa Leo tidak bisa berpaling Dari n, jangan katakan dirinya berengsek. Seks adalah alasan terakhir dia mencintai seorang cha hakyeon. Alasan utama pasi adalah cinta. Sifat kelembutan n yang mampu mengayomi semua dongsaeng dongsaeng nya, sikap perhatian, tulus Dan cerewetnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati keras seorang Jung taekwoon.

Ya seperti yang kita ketahui, sejak debut cuma n yang mampu mengusik Leo, walaupun diawal awal n selalu mendapat penolakan Dari Leo, tapi ketulusan n mampu membuat Leo bertekuk lutut Dan bahkan cinta mati hingga susah untuk berpaling Dari N.

Leo mengangkat kepalanya, ditatapnya N yang masih memejamkan Mata. Sesekali menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Mungkin Karena penyatuan mereka belum terlepas. Leo tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di kedua Mata N, lalu ke dahi, pipi, dagu Dan terakhir bibirnya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya kecupan. Diapun sadar ini Sudah pukul 3 pagi, mereka sudah menghabiskan 3 ronde. Ditambah lagi tubuh sang kekasih yang belum istirahat.

N membuka matanya Karena merasa terganggu oleh kecupan Leo. Matanya menatap polos sang kekasih.

"Dengar, jangan pernah ragu lagi padaku.. Tidak perlu melakukan skinship berlebihan dipanggung.. Tidak perlu menunjukkan kepada semua orang kalau kita sepasang kekasih ..jika mereka peka tanpa kita tunjukkanpun mereka tau cinta kits..." Leo berkata sambil terus menatap n dengan penuh satang

"Aku mencintaimu... Dan apa kau bilang tadi? Hongbin? Haah..APA aku pantas dengan namja berotot papan cucian ITU? Dia itu dongsaeng evil yang terkadang perlu dika..."

"Tapi.. Kau dekat dekat dengannya" potong n denga Mata berair yang dipastikan akan segera menangis lagi

"Benar yang dikatakan si Kong ITU.. Kau pabo.."

"Yaaaak..."

"Ya kau pabo...harusnya kau paham kalau kongie mencoba mengingatkanmu... Kau mencari masalah mu sendiri...sexi dance dengan si larva apapaaan ITU? Kongie cuma mengingatkanmu..."

N seketika sadar. Dia sexi dance dengan Ravi didepan Leo, kemudian die banyak skinship dengan Ravi, apa leo cemburu?tapi bukannya leo duluan yang melakukan skinship dengan hongbin...justru Karena itu dia mendiamkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku minta tolong binie untuk menyadarkan kesalahanmu"

"Kesalahan apa?"

"Apa kau yakin ingin tau apa salahmu?"

"Y...yya"

Smirk

Leo Sudan tidak tahan melihat wajah polos sang kekasih.

"Kau-tidak-memberiku-jatah-pada-saat-ulangtahun-Ku!"

WAAAATTTTT?

"YAAAKKK...DASAR PERVERT...KKAAU PIKHMPPPPPP..." LEO membungkam bibir n sent an ciuman kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya. Seketika n melotot tapi tak bisa berbuat APA APA. Sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan enaena mereka -_-

jadi hanya gara gara ini lalu kemudian Leo mendekati hongbin untuk membuat rencana agar n sadar kesalahnnya, tapi yang Ada justru n malah semakin memanasi leo sehingga membuat kongie gemas Dan mengatai n pabbo!

Nikmati kadomu Jung taekwoon~

Pagi-pagi sekali tampak namja tinggi hanya menggunakan kaos Dan celana pendek berkutat di dapur. Tangannya telaten memotong motong bahan makanan untuk para dongsaengnya. Sesekali matanya melirik panci yang Ada di kompor. Lincah sekali.

muncl satu persatu sang dongsaeg hongbin muncul dari kamar mandi , Dan tak jauh Dari dapur sang maknae terlihat baru membuka Mata lalu berjalan ke kamar. Tak ketinggalan Ravi Dan ken ikut bergabung di meja makan. Hongbin menatap hyung nya yang asik dipenggorengan. Dilihatnya jam didinding, pukul 07.30. Tumben pagi begini tidak ada suara teriakan. Dan mereka bangunpun tanpa diteriaki. Tapi pagi ini mereka bangun dengan normal krn mencium harum masakan, Dan bunyi berisik di dapur. Apa leader mereka masih ngambek? Apa sang appa tidak berhasil membujuk sang hyung?

Aahh.. Mereka tidak tau saja apa yang terjadi, krn begitu terbaring mereka langsung tertidur Karena lelah.

"Err...hyung~"ucap hongbin ragu

"Hmmm..." Gumam Leo tanpa membalikkan badannya

"N hyung mana?"

"Masih tidur"

"Aneh sekali jam segini masih tidur..."

"..."

"YAAAKKKK SINGAAA PERVERT KAU APAKAN UMMAKU? HARI INI KITA BANYAK JADWAL ON AIRRRRRR..."

"..."

Itu teriakan dari sang maknae Dari dalam kamar.

"..."

Sepertinya ken,Ravi,hongbin sudah tau jawaban dari keanehan pagi ini. ^^

********END********


	2. Chapter 2

**Ttak Bam**

Cast : Jung Taekwoon VIXX

Cha Hakyeon VIXX

All Member of Vixx

LeoN VIXX

Namja berkulit gelap itu berjalan dengan kaki yang sedikit dihentak-hentakkan dan wajah yang sangat menakutkan. Bibirnya tak henti hentinya berucap sumpah serapah. Cha Hakyeon terus berjalan menuju luar gedung meninggalkan member yang lain yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Dia sedang kesal, sangat kesal sekali. Sebenarnya dia hanya kesal dengan satu orang, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah kekasihnya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan shooting weekly idol yang akan disiarkan minggu depan. Weekly idol, acara show yang sangat disukai banyak orang. Acara yang penuh dengan pembullyan – menurut Hakyeon- karena setiap yang menjadi tamu diacara tersebut tidak akan lepas dari bullyan sang MC. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka menjadi tamu di acara ini, jadi sebelum mereka datang mereka akan mempersiapkan mental mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pusat kekesalan Hakyeon. Lalu apa? Mari kita lihat.

"awas saja kau Jung taekwoon pabbo… sudah membuatku berjalan kesakitan begini…malah membuat tangaku sakit juga…aahh ya Tuhaann …. Awas kau juung jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku lagi!" hakyeon terus saja merutuki sang kekasih

Terus berjalan sampai ke luar gedung dan langsung menuju mobil. Dia tidak perduli jika beberapa starlight melihat dia keluar sendiri. Tapi dia berusaha menampilkan senyumnya. Dia tidak mau jika para penggemar menangkap wajah kesalnya. Sedikit melambaikan tangan ke para penggemar mereka, starlight.

Hakyeon masuk ke mobil duluan, dan duduk didepan disamping manager hyung yang akan mengemudi. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Hakyeon masih menunggu member lain, dia melihat lagi tangannya yang tadi kena ttakbam oleh sang kekasih. Masih terlihat cap jari sang kekasih berwarna merah. Hakyeon mengelus tangannya sambil meringis.

"hueeee…. Kenapa dia tega sekali memukulku sekuat itu" tidak tahan akhirnya diaa mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Untuk saja dia sudah memastikan kaca jendela mobil tertutup. Kaca gelap, jadi penggemar tidak akan mendapatkan wajahnya yang meringis.

Tak lama para member yang lain ikut masuk ke mobil, setelah menyapa sedikit penggemar mereka pastinya. Hyuk masuk pertama dan mengambil posisi duduk dipijok belakang, disusul Ravi ken dan terakhir Leo yang menjadi objek kekesalan sang umma di vixx ini. Mereka melihat Hakyeon yang melipat tangannya didada dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Para member saling menatap Leo tajam.

"mati kau hyung" bibir mereka bergumam bersamaan

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan datar seolah tidak takut.

Mobil mereka mulai melaju pelan keluar dari area gedung. Ken membuka sedikit kaca jendela dan melambaikan tangan kearah penggemar dan sesekali memberikan wink + sign love dari jarinya.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Biasanya sang leader yang akan duluan mengoceh dan mereview tentang kegiatan yang baru mereka lakukan. Tapi kini sang leader pun duduk diam dengan melipat tangan menatap lurus ke jalanan didepan.

"hyung…aku lapar" bisik hyukie lirih ke telinga ken yang duduk dibangku didepannya

"sama hyukie ya.. aku juga lapar.." balas ken. dia tidak tega melihat wajah maknae mereka

Ken dan ravi menatap kedua dongsaeng mereka. Lalu seolah memberi isyarat dengan tatapan 'sabarlah'

"bisa kah kita ke restoran terdekat hyung?"

Tiba tiba Leo bertanya ke manajer hyung, meminta ijin.

"hah?" manajer hyung melihat jam ditangannya "oh.. baiklah.. kita makan siang dulu… masih ada 2 jam lagi untuk fansign"

Hyuk ingin bersorak gembira. Dirinya ega sekali, mereka harus berterima kasih dengan sang appa yang akan selalu perngertian dengan dongsaeng dongsaengnya. Leo itu memang orang yang sangat perduli dengan orang orang disekitarnya, hanya saja dia sulit untuk menunjukkannya.

Mobilpun berhenti disalah satu restoran yang terlhat sedikit sunyi. Setelah memastikan aman, mereka pun turun satu persatu dari mobil. Terkecuali sang leader yang tampaknya tidak berminat turun.

"errr… N hyung kau tak turun?" Tanya ken yang sudah turun duluan

"aku tidak lapar, kalian saja" balas Hakyeon dengan memainkan gadgetnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"…" tidak ada yang berani bicara lagi. Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam restoran dan memesan makanan.

Sedangkan Hakyeon masih saja memainkan ponselnya, membaca mention twitter yang masuk untuknya, dan sesekali mengecek akun social media yang lain. Asik memainkan ponsel, untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Sebenarnya dia lapar juga. hakyeon tidak menyadari sesorang masuk ke dalam mobil dengan membawa sekotak makanan. Orang itu masuk dan duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Hakyeon tidak memperdulikan, sampai akhirnya orang itu mengambil ponsel ditangan Hakyeon.

"Yaakkk… apa apaan kau" Umpat Hakyeon kesal ke orang yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Jung Taekwoon. Ya orang itu adalah Jung Taekwoon. Sumber kekesalannya hari ini

"makanlah…" ucap Leo dan mulai membuka kotak makanan yang dia bawa, mengambilnya lalu menyuapkan ke mulut sang kekasih

"buka mulutmu" perintah leo

"tidak mau… dan jangan mencoba memaksaku"

"buka mulutmu atau aku akan memaksa membuka mulutmu dengan cara berbeda"

"…" Hakyeon mengerjap, cara berbeda? Dengan segera Hakyeon membuka mulutnya, dan masuklah makanan yang disuapkan Leo

"good boy" ucap Leo dan mengelus rambut sang kekasih

Hakyeon mengunyah makanannya sambil sesekali menggerutu dan mencibirkan bibirnya. Suapan demi suapan terus masuk ke mulut Hakyeon. Dia menurut saja seperti anak TK yang disuapi appanya. hingga suapan terakhir. Leo memberikan minum setelah memastikan hakyeon menelan makanannya.

"minumlah"

Hakyeon menuruti ucapan sang kekasih. Jangan pikir dianya sudah tidak kesal dengan si jung ini, dia hanya tidak ingin si singa pervert ini berbuat yang tidak tidak didalam mobil ini. Bisa gawat mereka.

Setelah menutup botol minum, Leo mengambil tangan Hakyeon dan mencoba melihat bekas pukulan yang ia lakukan saat shooting tadi.

Masih merah, meskipun kulitnya gelap, tapi bekas nya masihlah terlihat. Leo merasa sedikit menyesal. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan sekeras itu tadi. dia tidak menyangka saja kalau hanya dia dan Hakyeon yang melakukan kesalahan dalam random dance, hingga akhirnya merekalah yang diberi hukuman ttakbam dari member.

"masih sakit?" Leo mengelus tangan Hakyeon yang terkena ttakbam

"ckk… jangan sok perhatian" Hakyeon menarik tangannya dari Leo

"huft…" Leo menarik nafas "kau juga melakukannya dengan sangat kuat… tenagamu kuat juga ternyata" balas Leo

"kau pikir aku lemah? Itu balasan karena kau membuat aku susah berjalan tadi… itu semua karena perbuatanmu.. untung saja tidak ada yang memeperhatikan jalanku tadi" cerocos Hakyeon

"sudahlah… aku minta maaf…" ucap Leo dan mengambil kembali tangan Hakyeon. Menggenggamnya.

"hiks… kenapa kau tega sekali padaku…. Semua member juga tega… mereka selalu membelamu…aku selalu disiksaaa…. Hueeeeee" Hakyeon menangis layaknya anak kecil

Leo membawa tubuh sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya. Mengelus pundaknya, menenangkannya. Namja manisnya ini memang sangat cengeng, tapi itu kalau didepan Leo berdua saja, kalau didepan yang lain dia berubah menajadi namja sok tegar dan sok kuat. Makanya Leo terkadang malas melihat ke-sok tegar-an kekasihnya ini.

"hiks… kau juga ternyata sering bertemu gyu hyung…kau affair dengannya yaa?..hiks"

Mata Leo mendelik kaget. Tidak menyangka sang kekasih mengatakan itu. Menuduh dirinya affair dengan senior nya itu.

"tsk…" Leo hanya berdecak. Bisa panjang jika dirinya menanggapi tuduhan kekasih

"wae? Kau tidak bisa menjawabkan? Berarti benar? Kau sering ke rumahnya walau hanya untuk minum kopi saja…hueeeee..bahkan hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, kau sungguh banyak disorot kamera hari ini…kau begitu aktif tadi…bahkan kau melakukan aegyo… daan..daan.. kau mau mengajak gyu hyung untuk melakukan aegyo.. apa apaan ituu…hueee"

Astaga, apa apan kekasihnya ini, belum cukupkah hukumannya kemarin untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih? Haruskah Leo mengulangnya kembali?

Tidak tahukah Hakyeon kalau Leo berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa alergi dia didepan kamera. Di weekly idol kali ini selalu dia yang digoda oleh Mc, dia hanya mencoba bersikap wajar untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Tapi tetap saja kamera tidak bisa dibohongi. Wajahnya tetap saja langsung merah jika digoda. Dan soal aegyo, Ingatkan leo untuk memberi pelajaran tambahan untuk maknae mereka itu!

"hiks…hiks… kau memukulku terlalu kuat…kau juga tidak membelaku…kau jahaatt…hueeee"

Tangisannya makin keras, membuat Leo risih, bisa bisa kedengaran sampai luar. Tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Leo membungkam tangisan sang kekasih dengan bibirnya. Tidak segan segan Leo membawa Hakyeon dalam ciuman panas. Mengeksplor lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut sang kekasih. Hakyeon masih memberontak ingin melepaskan ciuman sang kekasih, tapi tidak berdaya karna kekuatan Leo bagaikan singa yang kelaparan.

5 menit berlalu dan Leo masih tetap memperpanjang ciuman mereka, tapi dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih yang memerah dan tangannya memukul mukul dada Leo, akhirnya Leo mengalah dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Hakyeon menarik nafas segera, menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. Dengan mulut terbuka dan masih berlepotan dengan saliva, justru membuat Leo tergoda.

Urrghhh Cha Hakyeon kau membangunkan singa lapar

Leo mengutuk diirnya, bisa bisa nya dia ON hanya melihat kekasihnya yang sesak nafas. Pabbo Jung!

"YAAAKKK…. Jung pabboo!" Teriak Hakyeon kesal "kau mengesalkan sekaliiii…"

"haah…" Leo menarik nafas sambil mendiksi dirinya..tahan Jung…tahan

"aku memang pernah menghubungi gyu hyung. Tidak sesering yang kau bayangkan. Kami hanya berteman. Aku lebih memilih meminum kopi diruang music daripada ke luar" ucap Leo member penjelasan sambil memegang bahu Hakyeon untuk menatapnya

"sekarang hilangkan pikaran cemburu itu, sudah aku katakana bahawa hatiku cuma milik namja pabo dan cengeng yang bernama Jung Hakyeon"

"yak seenaknya saja kau mengganti margaku" Hakyeon mencibir, tapi tidak sekesal yang tadi. rasa lega menjalar di tubuhnya. Manis sekali kekasihnya ini.

"baiklah, sekarang bisakah aku melanjtukan menciummu lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hakyeon, Leo langsung menyambar bibir sang kekasih. Lagi lagi Hakyeon hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kepervetan sang kekasih. Cumbuan mereka kian panas. Tangan Hakyeon bahkan sudah melingkar dileher sang kekasih. Dan Leo sendiri sudah menurukan bangku yang diduduki Hakyeon, dan kini posisi Leo hampir menindih sang kekasih.

Berdoa saja semoga tidak ada yang mengintip dari luar mobil. Atau kalau tidak bisa bisa besok jadi berita terpanas di sns.

Dokk dokk ddok ddokk ddook

Ciuman mereka buru buru lepas saat mendengar ketukan kasar di jendela. Oh Tuhan apakah mereka ketahuan. Leo menajamkan matanya memastikan siapa yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Dan ternyata …

"YAAAKKK SINGAAA MESUM… KAU APAKAN EOMMA KU LAGII?"

Sang maknae yang dengan suara lantang meneriaki Leo, ketika kaca jendela dibuka.

"APA KAU MELAKUKAN SESUATU YANG IYA IYA DENGAN EOMMA? TIDAKKAH KAU KASIHAN DENGANNYA? EOMMAKU BAHKAN BELUM MAKAN..DAN KAU SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMAKAN EOMMAKU"

ASTAGA… suara maknae ini memang luar biasa.

"tskk.. bisakah kau diam…dan berkatalah lebih sopan" Leo membuka pintu mobil dan menjitak kepala maknae mereka

"harusnya itu untuk kau, bisa bisanya kau memakan eommaku…apa singa itu melakukan yang tidak tidak eomma?" Hyuk bertanya ke Hakyeon, dan dibalas cengiran oleh Hakyeon

"Sudahlah hyukie yaaa... Ayoo masuk, kita ada fansign sebentar lagi"

"cckckck… kasihan sekali N hyung, jalannya saja masih belum benar sudah diterkam singa lagi…Awwwhhh"

Ken berucap sambil masuk ke mobil lalu mendapat tendangan gratis dari Leo, untung saja dirinya tidak jungkir balik di jok

Hakyeon hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah dongsaeng dongsaeng nya. Dan akhirnya semua member bisa bernafas lega, karena senyum sang eomma sudah kembali. Itu artinya keadaan akan seperti semula.

YEAAAAYYY

********END*******

Hihihi ada kekhilafan author ngetiknya, pas diakhir. Tapi tetep author post aja gitu ^^

*bow*


End file.
